


Between the Two

by Nazarivega



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazarivega/pseuds/Nazarivega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you find yourself in-between two men at odds how would you handle it?<br/>(I suck at Summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first J2 fic and I hope you like it. Feedback is always want and needed.

Finding yourself between two men who are at odds with one another is a bit complicated but when one is thirty-two and the other is eight years old it can be downright exasperating. They can’t agree on any thing. The smallest thing can set them off and its like World War III. They can never agree on anything without fighting about it for three to four hours, sometimes even days. This fight however is worse that I have ever seen. Who would have thought that telling your eight year old that he was going to be a big brother could make him act like the world was ending. Now here I am stuck in the middle of these to butting heads.

 “Jensen just let him stay in his room to cool off a bit.” “No, Jared, Landon needs to know that he can’t talk to us like we are not his parents.” “But Jen...” “No, Jared not gonna happen, Landon Michael Ackles-Padalecki get back down here now.” “No, I won't come down tell you say you want get another baby.” “Jensen maybe I should talk to him” “Oh, are you saying I can’t talk to my son is that it.” “What? Baby no thats not want I’m saying at all” “Okay then what are you saying” “ What I’m saying is that you two fight about everything all the time, so maybe I should give it a try.” “Okay fine you go talk some sense into your son”

Having Jensen call a ceasefire for even a minute was a major relief. This will hopefully give me enough time to maybe come things down before they get even worse. “Landon sweetheart can I come in?” “Is Papa with you?” “No, Its just me, so can I come in.” “Yeah, okay then you can” “Thank you sweetheart, now do you want to tell me why you're so upset” “Your gonna get made at me if I tell you” “No, baby I promise I want get made at you, why don’t you want to be a big brother.” “Cause I don’t want you and papa to give me away cause you don’t want me no more.” “What? Sweetheart of course papa and I are gonna want you and the new baby, we want give you away for anything.” “Yes, you will cause you gonna have the new baby to play with and you're not gonna want me anymore.” “Oh, Baby come here.” Holding you son while he’s balling his eyes out thinking you're not gonna want him anymore can really break your heart.

I didn’t even notice that I to was in tears until I felt a hand wiping my face and when I looked up Jensen was kneeling in front of us. I can’t explain it but in that moment I was more the grateful that I have the two incredible men in my life. My son in my arms and my husband with his arms around both of us made me realize that we were gonna get through this small speed bump and come out the other side happier then ever. “Hey are you guys okay.” “Yea I think we’re gonna be okay once someone learns that we love him so much and that we are never ever gonna want to give him away.”            

“You promise Daddy, you promise you want give me away when the baby get hear.” “Landon, we will never give your away.” “Are you sure papa cause you don’t like me very much.” “Landon you think that I don’t like you, baby that just not true at all.” “I know that we fight a lot but that only because we are so similar that all hunny.” “I love you so much that sometimes I don’t know how to tell you or show you.” “You really love papa and you a-an...and daddy want give me away so you can have the baby.” “Oh Landon, hunny your daddy and I would never give you away we want you to be here so you can help us keep the baby safe.” “Thats right sweetheart your gonna be a big brother and you have to help keep your brother or sister safe and happy just like we do.” “We want you here so we can love both you Landon.”

“Do you believe us now Landon, do you believe that we love you this baby just the same.” “Really?” “Really buddy, things might be a little bit different when the baby get here but we will always love you.” “Okay papa, I love you and I love you Daddy and I guess I can love the baby too.” “Aww thank you sweetheart we love you too.”And just wait when the baby gets here your gonna love him or her too okay.” “Okay.” “Well I hate to break this to you little one but its time for you to go to bed.” “Awwww do I have to go.” “Yes, you have to go but in the morning when you wake up everything will be better the today and there might be some chocolate chip pancakes too.

“Chocolate chip pancakes really.” “Really baby boy but only if you start getting ready for bed.” “Aww okay but only because I want pancakes.” “Okay only for the pancakes, goodnight baby boy have good dreams okay.” “Nite daddy, nite papa...” “Papa...” “Yes, Landon...” “I’m sorry for yelling earlier and saying that I don’t like you anymore cause thats not true, I love you papa.” “All is forgiven Landon you were just upset so don’t worry alright everything is fine.” “Okay nite.” “Goodnight baby boy.”                                              

“Well I for one am glad that crisis is over.” “ Me too Jared me too.” “So what do you think the next thing you to are gonna but heads about is gonna be.” “Well maybe we won’t but heads again ever think of that Jared.” “No, I have not because that is not true, everything might be fine now but sooner or later the to of you will be at each other again.” “Heh I hope your wrong.” “I’m not, I am 100% correct about everything haven’t you figured this out yet.” “Oh really, thats how its gonna be is it.” “Uh-huh 100%.” “ Hmm, I guess I have a thing or two to show you.” “Oh really like what.” “Well your just gonna have to follow me to the bedroom to find out.” “The bedroom...Jensen what ever you have to show me in there is exactly how we got this baby in the first place.”                                                          

You see finding yourself between two men who are at odds with one another is a bit complicated but it can also bring you closer then you where before.

 

 


End file.
